Rainbow Veins
by SynysterLycan
Summary: Pirates,the world has come to know of them, but there are two that put all vicious pirates to shame,Prussia,and Germany but what happens when another wants to take Germany's place and wants a ripe little pirate by the name of Gilbert? They're hybrids, they're pirates and they don't even know about eachother.GermanyxPrussia,RussiaxPrussia,rape,yaoi,gore REUPLOADED!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok**** so since the other one was so bad, I decided to not only revise this one, I decided to keep going. Or go as far as my stupid brain would allow me. So hopefully there won' be as many mistakes. **

**Rainbow Veins**

"Please! Don't hurt him, I'll do anything just please don't hurt my son!" A woman cried as a man with long, black hair grabbed the bundle of cloth from the woman's arms. The woman had tears streaming down her cheeks, passing her black tiger stripes. Her whitish-blond hair soaked from the rain that fell from the sinful sky above them.

"Eh, shut yer' mouth before I shut it for ya'." The man growled as he looked at the young child in the cloth. "Hmm," he said as if he was thinking about something complicated. More tears fell from the woman's eyes. "He's mine now. I'll treat him better than ya' ever could woman. I'll raise him to be the best in the world. I'll train him to kill or be killed." The man said with a smirk as he looked into the little crimson eyes of the albino in the cloth, he could also see the black and red cheetah spots on the boys pointed cat ears. Screams from the woman could be heard as he walked away smirking with her son in his hands. No, the boy was his son now, his new adopted son.

_**18 years later, **_

The same crimson eyes watched the orange sunset. A pale hand reached towards it, wanting to feel the warmth increasing, but all he felt was the breeze. His ear twitched in irratation. It was too cold. It was mid December. The owner of the crimson orbs turned round when he heard footsteps close in.

"Captain?" A man with shoulder length, blond hair looked up at him with innocent blue eyes. His short, stubby lynx tail wiggling every now and again. "We are about to dock at Port Royal. We are approximately three or four miles away. What should we do?" The man asked the other.

"Get all the men; get them to dress in their finest clothes. Make sure they don't look like the pirate-scum they are." The pale figure said with a smirk. "_And I_ want you _and_ Tony to dress in your best suits. Got it?" He said as his eyes wandered back towards the sunset. The pale skin of the first male seemed to glow in his excitement.

"Of course Captain." The second mate said before he walked off to go tell the rest of the crew and the other mate what the captain had told him.

After staring at the sunset which was now a dark red, Gilbert Beilschmidt made his way towards his captain's courters. As he passed his crew he saw that some where in their human forms while others were in their wolf forms. People always asked Gilbert why he had wolves as crewmen while he was a cheetah-tiger hybrid. He just shrugged and moved on. Wolves were loyal. Just like any other species of dog. If the master was good to the pet, than the pet was good to the master. As long as Gilbert protected and fed the wolves, and allowed them their freedom everyone once in a while, they protected him when he needed it(and that wasn't that often).

As Gilbert made his way down the stairs towards him courters, his black striped cheetah tail swished behind him as he hung up his quilled hat and his overcoat. When he opened the door he found Francis, his second mate, and Antonio, his first mate going through his dresser. All Gilbert did was scowl. Most of the time, if he found his crewmates in his corters he would them clean every inch of the ship with only a sponge and the water around the ship to wet it. But that didn't happen too often. Francis and Tony were lucky to be not only his first and second mate but his best friends, so he didn't have to kick them off.

Gilbert made his way towards his bed. However he didn't make it when he felt the air move on his left side. He looked over to see Tony smirking at him. His big brown eyes looked Gilbert up and down. Gilbert raised his hand to poke Tony but it was captured in Francis' hand. He was spun around quickly which resulted in him being slammed in to a rough chest. Gilbert growled low in his throat to warn Francis he wanted to be let go. The blonde only laughed at his friend. His free hand going to wrap around Gilbert's waist. _Pervert always thinks he can get one on me!_ Gilbert growled in his mind. He swiftly moved his other hand in an attempt to catch the other off guard.

"Uh, uh, uh my dear Captain." Francis shook his finger in front of Gilbert's face. "Not so fast." His voice but a purr, he looked over at Tony who was walking, excuse me, stalking towards Gilbert with a predatory glint in his eyes. His tiger spotted ears flickering back and forth and his stripped tail whipping around behind him.

The named captain gritted his teeth when he felt a soft hand snake it's way up his chest. His tail twitched and wavered behind him aggressively. He didn't notice the tiger's tail as it made it's way up his thigh. Only when it wrapped around the base of Gilbert's own tail did he gasp. His crimson eyes widened as the grip only tightened when he tried to pull away.

"T-Tony," His gasp rang out throughout the small cabin.

"Si?" Tony's voice but a whisper against Gilbert's flattened ear.

"D-don't sto—" Gilbert's head spun towards the door to his courters as there was a loud bang against it and a feral growl that followed quickly afterwards. Tony and Francis pulled away from the captain. They all exchanged looks. "The hell…" Gilbert walked towards the door and put his ear to it. As he did so a blade stabbed its way through it, just inches from piercing his nose. He yelped and pushed away from the door. Angry soon got the best of him as he quickly opened the door and stepped through the entrance.

**Yippee for Cliff Hangers! XD Don't hate me…0_0….I love you all, I'm sorry I took…2 years to update it. I'm working on fixing the second and I'm on the third chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 Dear Pacific

**Okay, so this is the second chapter to ****Rainbow Veins****. Sorry it took soooo long! School can be a bitch! I'm re-uploading everything as well as rereading to correct errors and sometimes even changing things completely. R&R!**

Gilbert couldn't believe the utter chaos that was taking place on the deck of his ship. His tail twitched behind him as he surveyed the area.

"Gil…I think we should—" Tony was cut off as he was thrown roughly into the same cabin door they had just exited. A rather large timber wolf hybrid had him pinned with his arms at his sides. Gilbert started towards his friend but was cut off by a large(and should I say smexy?) Clouded Leopard hybrid. His short blonde hair stood out from his violet eyes.

"And what do we have here?" The accent of the leopard was thick and Gilbert didn't have to guess to say this guy was from the cold waters of Russia. "A lost kitten, maybe I should help you find your way home, da?" Gilbert could feel his face heating up with embarrassment at being called a kitten and anger.

"Why doesn't the "kitten" give you the finger," Gilbert did just that, "and you get the fuck off mah ship!" The albino captains ears flattened on his head when the larger hybrid took a threatening step towards him. His claws elongated and his fangs retracted out from his gums.

"Little kitten has big words, should learn to wash your mouth with soap. You could get in trouble for using language like that. What is your name kitten?" The leopard looked around him to find that his own ship members had stopped to watch him and the smaller feline. Gilbert noticed this as well but took the opportunity of the leopard looking away to grab his head(he had to reach a little) and slammed his knee into the face of the larger male. A snarl erupted from the larger feline's mouth and he grabbed at Gilbert only to catch air.

"My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, captain of the Flying Lotus; get your ass off my ship before I decide to kick it off myself and if the sharks don't get you the Kraken will." The anger in Gilbert's voice had risen as he kept talking. The look of surprise on the larger feline's face was perfect in Gilbert's mind.

"I'd like to see you try son of Black Tail." Gilbert's eyes narrowed at the mention of his father's name. "You are nothing but a despised kitten, trying to find his way in the world. Should I mention that Black Tail wasn't your real father?" This had Gilbert's full attention. What the hell did he mean by "not his real father"? "Ah, yes. Your "father" stole you from a young peasant woman. No older than seventeen during a raid of the town La Rochelle, France where your mother was hiding. You are understanding this, da?"

The smirk on the male's face was one Gilbert wanted to scratch off. "After he took you, only a true kitten in a flimsy cloth blanket, he killed your mother. If I do remember correctly, he said that he watched as his first mate tore her eyes out of her sockets, and then stuffed them down her own throat so she couldn't breathe through her mouth. He then took the very same cloth blanket you were wrapped in and held it over her nose so she suffocated. She died knowing the monster you were being carried away with. Black Tail isn't someone you should be proud of being the "offspring" or adopted son of. He was a murder, even more than usual for a pirate like him."

"And how the fuck would you know about Black Tail!?" Gilbert cried out, small beads of tears running down his face at the understandment that his whole life had been a lie, his own mother killed at the hands of the man who raised him, loved him and treated him so much like a real son.

"Because Kitten!" The larger feline yelled back, but his voice got soft almost scary. "Black Tail killed my younger and older sister. He tortured my own father to death and promised he would go after me. He never got to however, he was killed a few years ago, as you know." Gilbert looked down at his own feet. So, in all sense, they had something in common. He had loved the king of the sea, but as more information came from the lips of the leopard, the more he hated the same man.

"Who are you?" Gilbert asked slowly, his ears popping up slowly into curiosity.

"Ivan Braginsky, captain of the Russian Lullaby. I saw your ship, thought it was a navy ship." Gilbert nodded and shook his head.

"We were just getting ready to dock at Port Royal. We need more gunpowder so shit like this," he motioned to around them, "doesn't happen again." Ivan nodded his head like Gilbert had done a few seconds before.

"Don't let me catch you again, next time we might take a few things and people." Ivan gave the cheetah a predatory grin. Gilbert growled. Was this guy bipolar? First he's attacking his ship, then he's telling stories, then he's saying hi, then he's back to threatening Gilbert and his crew again.

"Yeah, piss off." Gilbert growled and turned his back to Ivan and headed back into his cabin, his first and second mates at his heels. They were yelling at the crew to get back to work as Ivan and his own crew were off.

"Ah, mi amour, what troubling times these are." Francis purred into Gilbert's ear, however Gilbert shrugged him off.

"Not right now Franny, maybe in a few hours. I just want to think for a bit." Gilbert sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. The events from the last hour spinning through his head a few miles a minute.


End file.
